sniper dans l'mour
by tarandayo
Summary: Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama; dari arena perlombaan hingga restoran prancis. [chibahayami]


**Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei. No financial profit gained.**

 **.**

 **(a/n) chibahaya shippers ayo merapat~ akhirnya kesampean juga buat nulis tentang mereka ehehe. cerita ini masih butuh banyak koreksi (terutama perihal karakterisasi), tapi semoga tetap menghibur XD**

.

 **warning: possible ooc, mistypos, dan romance yang kurang manis...  
**

.

* * *

Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka; dua nama yang terdengar serasi bila disebutkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Keduanya dijuluki sebagai duo _sniper_ dari kelas 3-E—walau sebenarnya kemampuan mereka berdua agak sedikit berbeda, sebab Chiba lebih condong ke penembak runduk sementara Hayami penembak jitu. Tapi toh, tetap saja mereka punya keahlian yang identik.

Kebersamaan keduanya bukan pemandangan yang langka di kelas 3-E. Makan siang bersama, mengobrol, atau misalnya saat ini; dimana Chiba menghampiri Hayami yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Belum sempat si gadis berkuncir dua buka suara, Chiba langsung menyodorkan layar _smartphone_ -nya. Dengan segera, Hayami mencerna informasi yang hendak disampaikan Chiba tersebut.

"Terdengar menarik," komentar Hayami agak datar—menyembunyikan antusiasme yang tebersit dalam hatinya.

"Aku butuh seorang rekan untuk mengikuti ini," ujar Chiba. "Pastinya kau bersedia, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Hayami. "Eh, tapi aku setuju bukan karena aku ingin membantumu. Karena satu timnya memerlukan dua orang, maka apa boleh buat," tambahnya kemudian.

Chiba mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu di stasiun jam sepuluh, oke?"

* * *

Rencana Chiba dan Hayami pada Hari Minggu adalah mengikuti sebuah kompetisi menembak yang diadakan oleh sebuah perkumpulan pencinta olahraga menembak. Perlombaannya terdiri dari dua ronde; ronde pertama menggunakan senjata laras panjang dan ronde kedua memakai senjata laras pendek. Lalu tidak ada batasan umur, yang membuat keduanya sedikit heran ("Bagaimana bisa anak SMP diizinkan mengikuti lomba seperti ini?"), sekaligus diuntungkan karena bisa mengaplikasikan keahlian yang mereka pelajari mati-matian demi membunuh si guru gurita kuning. Kalau menang, lumayan hadiahnya.

Singkat cerita, berkat kombinasi yang apik serta kemampuan yang mumpuni, keduanya berhasil meraih juara satu—ya, juara satu, mengalahkan peserta-peserta lain yang umurnya lebih tua.

Rasa bangga dan kepuasan batin mereka bertambah besar berkat hadiah yang mereka peroleh, yaitu uang tunai yang nominalnya jauh lebih besar dari gabungan uang saku keduanya selama enam bulan, serta sebuah hadiah tambahan.

Di perjalanan pulang, keduanya berdiskusi perihal dimanakah sebaiknya mereka mentraktir murid-murid kelas 3-E—yang berujung pada perbedaan pendapat, lantaran Chiba ingin di restoran ramen atau sushi, sementara Hayami lebih memilih restoran yang menyediakan menu daging. Perdebatan kecil itu berakhir ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada anak-anak kelas 3-E.

Sekarang, giliran hadiah bonusnya yang membuat Chiba dan Hayami sedikit kelimpungan.

Kedua alis Hayami bertaut. "Jadi … Kita pergi berdua? Ta-tapi, lelaki dan perempuan yang makan malam berdua … Bu-bukankah itu seperti … seperti …"

"Kencan?" sambung Chiba.

Pipi Hayami sedikit memerah—seperti warna _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya. "Ah! Jangan menyebutnya secara frontal begitu! Terdengar menggelikan."

Chiba menggaruk tengkuk. "Ya, apa boleh buat. Kita tidak bisa mengajak orang lain—karena _voucher_ -nya hanya berlaku untuk dua orang. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa mengajak orang lain."

Telinga Hayami berjengit kala Chiba mengatakan itu. Sontak, ia mendelik kesal. "Mana boleh! Hadiah itu milikku juga, tahu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak gadis lain?"

Pemuda yang mengenakan topi rajutan itu terdiam sejenak. "… Aku tidak berniat mengajak gadis lain, kok. Paling aku mengajak salah salah seorang lelaki dari kelas kita. Makan malam tidak selalu berarti kencan, kautahu."

Giliran Hayami yang terdiam.

"Jadi … v _oucher_ -nya mau dipakai, 'kan?" tanya Chiba sekali lagi.

"Huh … Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi," jawab Hayami sembari bersedekap pongah.

Chiba merapatkan jaket berwarna biru yang membalut tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, jam delapan malam, oke?"

.

Pertanyaan pertama; apakah korelasi antara kompetisi menembak dan restoran prancis? Kalau mengingat adrenalin yang dirasakan sepanjang perlombaan, bukankah akan lebih cocok bila hadiah bonusnya sedikit menatang? Tur di hutan, misalnya. Tapi keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, tantangan yang mereka hadapi dalam keseharian (baca: melaksanakan misi pembunuhan Korosensei) rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pertanyaan kedua; murid SMP mana yang pergi makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah dengan menu yang harganya selangit? Tapi bukan masalah besar sih—karena toh, mereka tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah serta samasekali tidak ada peraturan yang melarang dua remaja berumur limabelas tahun menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang terbilang elit.

Namun tetap saja, ada faktor lain yang membuat Chiba dan Hayami merasa gugup.

* * *

Chiba mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, mengamati suasana restoran berikut para pengunjungnya yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis; mulai dari sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu bersama, pria-pria tua yang sibuk membicarakan urusan bisnis, serta wanita muda yang menyantap makanannya seorang diri. Kesamaan antara orang-orang yang mengisi meja di restoran tersebut adalah semuanya sudah berumur dan terlihat kaya.

Remaja yang baru duduk di kelas 3 SMP itu jelas merasa kikuk. Dalam hati ia berharap agar penampilannya tidak terlihat seperti bocah.

Setelah duduk di kursi restoran yang empuk selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul di pintu masuk. Gadis bertinggi 158 cm itu mengangguk kecil setelah sang resepsionis menunjukkan letak meja, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah meja Chiba—ralat, meja mereka berdua.

Begitu sang gadis tiba di hadapannya, Chiba langsung tertegun lantaran terpukau oleh penampilan sang gadis yang sangat berbeda dari kesehariannya. Berbeda dalam artian baik, tentunya.

Terima kasih pada poni panjang yang menutupi setengah wajah, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kedua manik milik Chiba membulat sepenuhnya kala menilik penampilan sang gadis dari atas hingga bawah.

Rambut jingga yang biasanya dikuncir dua rendah itu kini digerai. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga tersemat disana, memperindah helai-helai yang warnanya mengingatkan Chiba pada lembayung senja itu.

Wajah si gadis dipoles riasan sederhana dengan takaran pas, yang memperelok parasnya.

Gaun hitam selutut itu terlihat pas di tubuh ramping sang gadis.

Entah ini karena efek cahaya lampu hias yang tergantung di langit-langit restoran—atau penglihatan Chiba yang sedang jernih.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Hayami dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat dirimu yang begitu … rapi." Ada frasa pengungkap impresi sesungguhnya yang tertahan di ujung lidah lalu tertelan kembali. _Better left unsaid, maybe?_

"Kau sendiri juga rapi sekali malam ini," balas Hayami sembari mendudukkan diri pada kursi di seberang Chiba. Giliran Hayami yang memperhatikan penampilan temannya itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan yang simpel—berupa kemeja putih tanpa tuksedo—namun cukup elegan. Dia juga tak repot-repot menata rambut dengan gel, sehingga model poni panjang tetap setia menghias wajahnya. _Hei, kenapa tak kautunjukkan matamu?_

Keheningan yang canggung menyeruak kemudian. Hayami menekuri kuku-kuki jarinya (yang sengaja ia poles dengan cat kuku warna jingga tadi sore), sementara Chiba—ah, entahlah, arah pandangnya tidak mudah ditebak.

Hm, apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Rencana pembunuhan Korosensei? Tugas sekolah? Beda antara senapan angin dan senapan berpeluru? Ah, terlalu biasa untuk dibicarakan di tempat yang spesial begini.

Untunglah pelayan segera datang, sehingga keduanya bisa mengalihkan fokus barang sejenak—untuk meraih buku menu yang disodorkan.

Chiba tadi sore sempat mempelajari menu-menu masakan prancis—sehingga tidak sampai satu menit, ia sudah menentukan menentukan menu pilihannya. "Aku pesan yang ini, ini, dan ini," Chiba menggunakan jarinya untuk menunjukkan menu—yang pengucapannya terlalu asing di mulutnya. Sewaktu pelajaran _english pronouncation_ di kelas Bitch-sensei saja lidahnya sering terkilir.

Namun beda halnya dengan Hayami. Kerutan di kening si gadis—yang tampak sejak dirinya mulai membaca daftar menu—kini makin dalam. Rautnya seolah mengatakan _hei, nama masakan-masakan disini memakai bahasa planet mana sih._ Rasanya seperti udik kalau ia bertanya pada Chiba. Tapi kalau asal pilih—takutnya akan terpesan menu yang tidak sesuai seleranya. Hei, kapan lagi dirinya bisa makan di restoran bintang lima secara gratis begini?

Dalam hati, Hayami mengutuki dirinya yang tidak sempat mencari tahu soal masakan perancis lantaran tadi sore ia terlalu sibuk memilih _dress_ warna apa yang akan dikenakannya. Ah, Hayami merasa konyol.

Menyadari kebingungan gadis itu, Chiba mencoba membantu. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah nama masakan yang memuat kata 'beef'. "Kausuka daging, 'kan? Untuk makanan pembuka, pilih saja puding atau croissant."

Si gadis berambut oranye mengangguk pelan, lalu segera menyatakan pesanannya pada pelayan.

Setelah sang pria bersetelan jas pamit undur diri, keheningan kembali menyeruak. Namun kali ini tidak terasa canggung—lantaran keduanya memang sengaja diam agar bisa melarutkan diri dalam alunan lagu klasik yang mengalir dari piano di ujung ruangan sana. Telinga menikmati untaian nada, sementara mata dimanja oleh interior restoran yang tertata apik.

Ah, benar-benar suasana yang pas untuk merileksasikan diri dari segala rasa penat akibat keseharian yang diisi dengan belajar, naik-turun bukit, belajar menggunakan senjata, serta mencoba membunuh Koro-sensei.

Satu lagu selesai dimainkan. Ketika intro lagu selanjutnya berkumandang, kepala Hayami terangkat dan kedua manik zamrudnya membulat. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang gadis, Chiba lantas bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Dengan mata yang dihias kilat antusiasme, Hayami menjawab, "Ini lagu kesukaanku."

"Hm… Aku baru tahu kalau kausuka lagu klasik," ujar Chiba. Ini adalah informasi baru, pikirnya.

Hayami menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga sih. Aku lebih menyukai lagu jazz ketimbang lagu klasik. Tapi lagu ini berbeda. Aku langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali mendengarnya."

Chiba tampak tertarik. "O ya? Apa judulnya?"

"Entahlah ... yang aku tahu, lagu ini berkisah tentang belas kasihan—atau keinginan untuk memaafkan? Aku lupa."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu bergumam panjang sembari menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol, membuatnya tampak sedang menimang sesuatu.

Hayami menaikkan alis kirinya. "Kenapa? Apakah aneh kalau aku menyukai lagu seperti itu?"

"Tidak kok. Hanya saja … Rasanya itu bukan lagu yang cocok untukmu, maksudku, untuk kita. Sebab, pembunuh tidak mengenal belas kasihan."

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi—aku tidak begitu setuju dengan pendapatmu. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidup kita, selain membunuh Korosensei …" kalimat Hayami mengambang, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

Chiba melabuhkan pandang ke dinding restoran, lalu mulai bicara. "'Keinginan untuk memaafkan', ya? Ada yang bilang kalau hidup akan terasa lebih ringan jika kita menanamkan sifat pemaaf dalam jiwa kita. Kalau dalam kasusmu … memaafkan teman-teman lamamu yang—secara tidak langsung—membuatmu jatuh ke kelas E, mungkin?"

Sang lawan bicara tertegun. "Hei, apa kau esper? Kau tahu persis apa yang tengah kupikirkan," Hayami menghujani pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik, lalu memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Memang, kalau ada yang bisa disalahkan, tentu saja itu adalah teman-temanku yang terlalu bergantung kepadaku—sehingga aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan urusanku sendiri, yang berujung pada diriku kehilangan fokus dalam studi dan yah … aku menjadi buangan yang berakhir di kelas _End_. Awalnya aku kesal dan marah, tapi sekarang aku tak lagi merasakan hal serupa. Kelas 3-E tidak seburuk yang kuduga. Disana, aku bisa mengetahui potensiku, serta bertemu teman-teman yang unik dan menyenangkan."

Chiba menyimak penuturan dari sang _partner in crime_ dengan takzim, lalu menyetujui, "Kau benar. Rasanya, ada banyak hal baik yang kudapat karena bergabung dengan kelas E."

Hayami tidak tahu, bahwa di balik helai-helai hitam yang tumbuh lebat menutupi setengah wajah sang pemuda, ada sepasang manik _reddish-brown_ yang menatap lekat dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Hayami menyambung percakapan. "Kau tahu begitu banyak tentang diriku, ya?"

Entah pertanyaan barusan dimaksudkan retoris atau tidak, yang pasti Chiba tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Hayami menarik napas lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita tentang dirimu. Mengapa kau bisa jatuh ke kelas E, dan hal-hal lainnya," sambil memalingkan wajah, ia menyambung, "Tapi bukan berarti aku penasaran ya. Ini hanya supaya kita impas."

Kedua sudut bibir Chiba tertarik ke atas.

( Chiba sempat kalau acara ini akan berakhir dengan canggung lantaran dirinya tidak mampu membangun percakapan, akan tetapi—nyatanya kini ia menemukan dirinya bercerita panjang lebar, seolah berbagi kisah hidup dengan seorang teman lama. Walau ia adalah sosok yang _stoic_ dan tertutup dalam kesehariannya, tetap ada orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membuatnya bersikap lebih terbuka. )

Keduanya tidak akan menyebut ini sebagai kencan—mungkin lebih tepatnya; tidak secara gamblang. Maka mari sebut saja ini sebagai sebuah kebersamaan yang membawa kemajuan dalam hubungan keduanya.

* * *

Setelah puas menyantap croissant, soupe a l'oignon, beef bourguignon, foie gras, dan crème bulee—keduanya melangkah keluar restoran dengan hati puas. Dan sebagai teman lelaki yang baik, Chiba mengantarkan Hayami sampai ke depan rumah. Oh, Hayami beruntung karena kebetulan orangtuanya sedang pergi, tidak seperti Chiba yang tadi harus menghadapi kehebohan ibunya kala mengetahui bahwa sang anak lelaki akan makan malam berdua dengan seorang gadis.

" _Sudah kubilang, ini bukan kencan. Kami hanya menikmati hadiah yang kami peroleh bersama," kilah Chiba untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
_

 _Sang ibu bersedekap sembari memasang raut skeptis. "Benarkah? Jadi_ _—kau sungguh menganggap dia sebagai_ hanya teman biasa _?" tanya sang ibu, dengan penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir._

 _Chiba tak menjawab. Dalam hati, ia menggeleng.  
_

.

Mereka melangkah bersisian, menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi. Langit tidak begitu semarak malam ini, karena hanya ada bulan sabit serta sedikit bintang yang menggantung di atas sana.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," ungkap Hayami. "Ma-maksudku, perlombaannya seru dan makanannya enak."

"Ya, aku setuju. Sungguh akhir pekan yang seru."

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di rumah Hayami. Gadis berambut jingga itu segera mengatakan "selamat malam", diikuti dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang Chiba tangkap sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Hayami bergegas memasuki halaman rumahnya, namun belum satu langkah—tangannya ditahan oleh sang pemuda. "Tunggu."

Sang gadis berbalik. "Ada apa?"

Angin malam berembus pelan, menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menggelitik sehingga Hayami buru-buru berkata, "Nanti aku masuk angin kalau—"

Ucapan Hayami terhenti, karena tanpa aba-aba, Chiba menunduk dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Hayami terperangah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini," ucap Chiba sambil tersenyum tulus. "Lain waktu, ayo menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi."

Dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari saus tomat pelengkap beef bourguignon yang disantapnya tadi, Hayami tergagap, "A-a-a-apa yang kaulakukan, Bodoh?! Ma-mana mungkin a-aku mau me-menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi! Su-sudah sana cepat pulang!"

Setelah mengusir Chiba, Hayami langsung melangkah masuk ke rumah dengan terburu, lalu membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terpaku di tempat selama beberapa detik. Tentu saja bukan karena merasakan iritasi akibat respon Hayami barusan, toh ia paham betul—kalau Hayami punya caranya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan isi hatinya.

Ah, ada banyak hal yang menarik mengenai teman sekelas sekaligus _partner_ -nya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencana selanjutnya, ya? Mengikuti s _urvival game_ yang berhadiah tiket taman hiburan, mungkin?

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

(a/n)

 _According the official character book, Chiba and Hayami have gone on dates and are presumably dating. It was also stated that he talks more when with her_. (—ngopas dari chara wiki XD) well, cerita ini settingnya canon, tapi aku ngga tau apakah fic ini cocok dan bisa dikaitkan dengan official statement tersebut /malesmikir /dibuang

pokoknya i ship them sow mach lah XD

btw, segala bentuk review—baik komentar, fangirlingan(?), kritik, atau koreksi—disambut dengan tangan terbuka ;;)

xoxo,

mieko


End file.
